Donnez moi des ailes
by Peach Snapp
Summary: À 15 ans, Rose est une adolescente passionnée et pleine de vie. Elle aime l'automne, les Converse et Zachary Nickson. Ses notes sont excellentes et elle est aimée de tous. Il faudrait un événement catastrophique pour tout faire basculer...
1. L'automne

**Disclaimer : **Même si tout le monde le sait, il faut bien le mentionner : seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste revient à l'extraordinaire J.K Rowling !

**Pairing : **Rose Weasley & OC

**Rating : **T

**Résumé : **À 15 ans, Rose est une adolescente pleine de vie et passionnée. Elle aime l'automne, les Converse et Zachary Nickson. Ses notes sont excellentes et elle est aimée de tous. Il faudrait un événement catastrophique pour tout faire basculer...

Bon, une nouvelle tentative de fic ! J'espère que ça vous plaira. Laissez tout plein de reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Le parc de Poudlard était émergé d'une douce lumière dorée. Les branches des arbres de la Forêt Interdite se balançaient joyeusement dans le vent frais du soir. Les feuilles aux couleurs chaudes, effrayées par la danse frénétique des branches qui les portaient, se laissaient tomber sur le sol par milliers. Dans leur envol, elles envoyaient un parfum exquis de fraîcheur automnale. Ce manège se répétait inlassablement, le vent semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter de souffler.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux brun clair dansait dans cette douce tempête, comme si elle émettait une jolie musique. Elle dansait comme si rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Elle tournoyait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Puis, elle se laissait tomber sur le sol en riant à gorge déployée. Elle se sentait si heureuse, si épanouie. Elle aimait bouger avec le vent qui sifflait à ses oreilles. Elle aimait danser comme les branches. Elle aimait tournoyer comme les feuilles rouges, jaunes et orangées. Elle avait l'impression d'être seule au monde, puisque aucun autre élève de Poudlard n'était sorti apprécier la magie de l'automne, humectant le parfum de cette saison extraordinaire.

L'adolescente de 15 ans, nommée Rose Weasley, prit une feuille tombée à ses côtés et admira le dégradé de rouge qui s'étalait sur cette beauté de la nature. Qui a dit que l'automne était une saison morte? C'était la transformation, la magie des couleurs, la température parfaite, l'odeur des feuilles. C'était une merveille qui la ramenait inévitablement à son coeur d'enfant qu'elle n'avait jamais véritablement quitté.

Rose se redressa et secoua ses boucles brunes pour enlever les feuilles qui s'y étaient accrochées. Elle passa ses mains sur sa cape et laissa ses magnifiques yeux bleu foncé faire un dernier tour du terrain, en espérant que sa mémoire visuelle serait assez forte pour qu'elle se souvienne toujours de ce merveilleux spectacle. Elle sourit malgré elle, et son sourire ne la quitta pas tandis qu'elle laissait ses pas la guider vers le château.

L'odeur de Poudlard remplaça celle des feuilles d'automne dans son nez. Un peu déçue, elle gravit rapidement l'élégant escalier de marbre et laissa, encore une fois, ses pieds la mener vers la salle commune de Gryffondor tandis qu'elle était encore plongée dans ses pensées.

Rose aimait l'automne presque autant qu'elle aimait Zachary Nickson. Son coeur s'emballa lorsqu'elle se rappela ses yeux verts, ses cheveux brun foncé et son visage angélique. Elle dut réprimer l'envie de tournoyer sur elle-même en tapant dans ses mains lorsqu'elle se souvint que la plupart de ses amies étaient convaincues qu'elle avait de très bonnes chances avec lui.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Rose prononça machinalement le mot de passe et se précipita aussitôt vers le dortoir des filles. Elle vit alors que sa meilleure amie l'avait devancée : Sarah enfilait déjà son costume d'Halloween.

Cette dernière entendit son amie entrer dans le dortoir, se retourna et la regarda en haussant les sourcils.

- T'es en retard ! remarqua-t-elle. Tu devrais te préparer, le banquet commence bientôt.

Rose consulta sa montre et sourit.

- Sarah, le banquet est dans une heure et demie.

Son amie haussa les épaules.

- Et alors ? Vaut mieux être en avance qu'en retard.

Rose ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle jeta un regard affectueux à sa meilleure amie qui lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de retourner à sa lotion capillaire Lissenplis. Sarah adorait se mettre belle. Elle aimait que les regards soient attirés vers elle. Elle adorait plaire. Et elle y arrivait très bien. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombant jusqu'au bas de son dos et ses grands yeux brun chocolat lui donnaient un petit air de bohémienne.

Pour l'occasion, Sarah avait choisi un costume de Cléopâtre, ce qui allait parfaitement avec ses cheveux. Sa toge traînait sur le sol et elle avait fabriqué une couronne dorée qu'elle avait fixé sur sa tête.

Rose, quant à elle, avait plutôt opté pour un joli costume de fée. Elle aimait ce qui était simple. Son style vestimentaire le prouvait : des t-shirts ou des débardeurs sous des vestes de couleur unie, des jeans, des souliers - généralement des Converse (une marque de souliers Moldue que Rose adorait). Son costume était composé d'une robe de soie mauve à manches longues qui laissait ses épaules à découvert et qui tombait au niveau de ses genoux. Elle allait remonter ses cheveux bouclés et les fixer à l'aide d'un diadème. Elle s'était également trouvé une jolie baguette surmontée d'une étoile et elle avait emprunté des talons hauts noirs à Sarah.

Lorsque Rose eut revêtu son costume, sa meilleure amie était bouche bée.

- Bon sang, Rose ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu es splendide !

La jeune fille en question sourit et descendit dans la salle commune, suivie de Sarah. La salle était remplie d'élèves en costume d'Halloween, impatients d'aller au banquet. Rose admira le mélange de costumes qu'abordaient les Gryffondor : vampires, personnages célèbres - Moldus ou sorciers -, animaux... Tout y passait. Elle adorait toute cette liberté d'expression, cette différence, cette distinction de la personnalité de chacun. Selon elle, c'était ce qui faisait toute la beauté dans le monde, encore plus que la magie, l'automne et Zachary.

Le coeur de Rose s'emballa une nouvelle fois lorsqu'elle pensa aux yeux verts de son prince charmant. Elle était impatiente de le voir et d'admirer son visage, son torse, ses mains. Soudain, Sarah lui donna un coup de coude et pointa une silhouette adossée près de la cheminée. Rose sourit tandis que son corps frappait sa poitrine à grands coups comme si il voulait sortir au plus vite. Il était bel et bien là, craquant dans son costume de Diable. Lorsqu'il la vit, Zachary sourit et alla la rejoindre.

- Salut, beauté ! lança-t-il en serrant Rose contre lui.

Rose ferma les yeux et sourit en humectant cette odeur qui lui était si unique.

- Salut, Zach.

Zachary désserra son étreinte et la regarda dans les yeux. Rose crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir lorsqu'elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Tu es magnifique, dit-il en l'observant à la dérobée.

- Merci, murmura Rose. Toi aussi.

Ils s'observèrent un moment, puis Zachary lui tendit son bras. Rose le prit et esquissa un sourire en direction de Sarah, qui leva le pouce.

Le Diable et la fée descendirent donc ensemble dans la Grande Salle, qui avait été décorée pour l'occasion avec les classiques citrouilles et chauves-souris, entre autres. Rose s'assied à côté de Zachary et ils mangèrent un peu de tout, tout en discutant comme de bons vieux amis. Même si Zach gardait la main de Rose dans la sienne discrètement sous la table, ils parlaient comme si de rien n'était. Rose était étonnée de constater qu'elle arrivait à parler à Zach comme s'il était un ami de longue date, alors qu'elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques mois. Le simple fait de sentir la main de Zach sur la sienne suffisait à la combler.

Après le repas, Zach proposa à Rose d'aller faire une promenade dans le parc. Cette dernière acquiesça et tous deux sortirent à l'extérieur. Rose ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle revit ce merveilleux paysage d'automne, son automne. Elle se rendit alors compte que Zach l'observait.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le lac.

Rose hésita quelques secondes avant de poursuivre.

- Bien... commença-t-elle, tu ne trouves pas que l'automne est la plus merveilleuse des saisons ? Je veux dire... c'est si beau et magique, avec la danse des branches, les feuilles qui s'envolent et toutes ces couleurs... Ça me donne envie de rester dehors éternellement à admirer cet exploit de Dame Nature.

Rose s'interrompit, un peu gênée d'avoir autant révélé le fond de sa pensée. Elle n'exprimait jamais ses pensées les plus profondes, qui étaient parfois particulières. Rose était une fille si imaginative, si rêveuse qu'elle avait souvent l'impression d'être la seule à penser comme elle le faisait.

Mais Zachary souriait.

- Tu as raison, c'est magique, l'approuva-t-il en regardant autour de lui. J'adore comme tu décris cette saison, les mots que tu utilises sont vraiment beaux.

Rose rougit un peu.

- Merci, tu es gentil.

Zachary s'arrêta de marcher pour se mettre devant Rose et lui prendre les mains.

- Mais je dois avouer que rien n'est plus beau que toi. En tous temps, à n'importe quel moment. Lorsque tu tortilles tes mèches de cheveux en plein examen - en disant cela, il toucha une mèche de ses cheveux relevés -, lorsque tu éclates de ton rire si doux - il posa doucement un doigt sur ses lèvres -, lorsque tu observes ce qui se passe autour de toi avec tes yeux magnifiques - il rapprocha son visage du sien et frôla sa paupière avec son nez.

Rose était figée, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle avait envie de hurler que c'était réciproque, qu'elle l'aimait de tout son coeur, de tout son corps, de toute son âme, mais elle avait temporairement perdu l'usage de la parole. Surtout que Zach avait maintenant son visage dangeureusement près du sien... Elle aurait accepté de ne plus jamais revoir l'automne, simplement pour sentir ses lèvres pressées contre les siennes.

- Rose, tu me rends complètement fou, avoua Zach. Je t'aime depuis que je t'ai vue pour la toute première fois, et je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi. Jamais.

Rose ferma les yeux et laissa le bonheur l'envahir. Elle savait que son amour pour Zachary était probablement réciproque, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait aussi bon de l'entendre dire.

- Je t'aime aussi, Zach. Tellement fort, et depuis si longtemps, murmura Rose. J'attendais ça depuis une éternité, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Son sourire fut étouffé par les lèvres de Zachary. Rose eut l'impression qu'un feu d'artifice avait éclaté dans tout son corps. Elle répondit à son baiser qui se fit de plus en plus passionné à chaque seconde. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi, sans arrêt, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux à bout de souffle.

Aucun d'eux ne savait où celle relation allait les mener, et même si ça allait marcher. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était qu'ils devaient essayer. Ils s'aimaient, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout pour le moment! Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver très vite. N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews! :)


	2. Dans un état d'ivresse

Deuxième chapitre ! Il s'y déroulera un moment plutôt important, vous verrez bien... ;) Peu importe, j'espère que ça vous plaira et n'oubliez pas, encore une fois, les reviews ! :)

* * *

- Une soirée de Moldus ?! demanda Rose, l'air interrogateur.

- Mais ouiiii ! s'exclama Sarah avec enthousiasme.

Les deux amies étaient dans leur cours de sortilèges, la classe parfaite pour bavarder sans déranger qui que ce soit. Les autres élèves pratiquaient le sortilège d'Expulsion en faisant voler des coussins à travers la pièce : un exercice que le professeur McKinnon avait repris de son prédécesseur, Filius Flitwick. Rose avait déjà fait voler son coussin dans la boîte prévue à cet effet et avait aidé Sarah à en faire de même. Elles étaient désormais libres de parler autant qu'elles le désiraient.

- Je te jure ! poursuivit Sarah en baissant la tête pour éviter de recevoir un coussin en pleine figure. Une de mes amies Moldues, Anastacia, a organisé une énooorme fête chez elle un soir l'été dernier, et elle m'a invitée. J'étais un peu réticente au départ... Mais je t'assure, Rose, c'était tout simplement génial ! J'ai rencontré tout un tas de gens, j'ai dansé, c'était super !

Sarah jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne ne les écoutait, puis se pencha un peu plus vers sa meilleure amie.

- Et plus tard dans la soirée, murmura-t-elle, Anastacia nous a servi du punch... alcoolisé.

Rose fit des yeux ronds. Elle n'avait jamais pris d'alcool, et elle n'avait jamais pensé à en prendre.

- Alors... C'était comment ?

Sarah sourit.

- La sensation est vraiment géniale. Il ne faut pas exagérer, tout simplement. Je me suis beaucoup amusée, tu sais. Tu devrais vraiment essayer. C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé organiser une soirée comme celles des Moldus ! Dans la Salle sur Demande. Avec de l'éclairage, de la musique, un bar, et plein de monde !

Rose haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, certes, mais elle avait la mauvaise impression que tout allait mal tourner...

- Penses-y ! insista Sarah. Une soirée à danser, à boire et à rigoler. Tu auras l'occasion de danser avec ton beauuuuu Zachary, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil et un sourire en coin.

Rose rougit et ne put empêcher un gloussement de sortir de ses lèvres. Elle sortait avec Zach depuis déjà une semaine. Une semaine à échanger des regards par-dessus leurs livres dans leurs cours. Une semaine à manger l'un à côté de l'autre en se tenant la main sous la table. Une semaine à se faire des câlins devant le feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre de la cheminée dans la salle commune. Une semaine à se promener dans le parc et à se pousser dans les tas de feuilles mortes. Une semaine à échanger des baisers passionnés. Rose se retourna et sourit à Zach, qui était assis quelques rangées derrière elle et Sarah. Son bel amoureux lui fit un clin d'oeil et continua de s'exercer avec son coussin.

- Bon, c'est d'accord, dit Rose en reportant son attention sur Sarah.

Celle-ci poussa un petit cri de joie.

- Super ! Tu sais, j'espérais vraiment que tu dises oui, parce que j'organise cette fête depuis une semaine déjà, et elle a lieu ce soir, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Rose envoya valser son coussin dans la figure d'un garçon assis en face tellement elle avait sursauté.

- QUOI ?! s'écria-t-elle.

Sarah haussa les épaules en continuant de sourire. Rose n'arriva pas à se retenir de rire une fois le choc passé.

- Tu es incroyable... soupira-t-elle. Honnêtement, je ne suis pas surprise.

Les deux amies éclatèrent de rire et la cloche sonna au même moment. Elles se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune, étant donné que leurs cours étaient terminés pour la journée. Une fois arrivées à destination, Rose comprit enfin l'agitation qui régnait dans la salle depuis une semaine. Elle n'y avait pas porté attention auparavant, trop heureuse d'enfin sortir avec Zach. Elle réalisa alors que la moitié des Gryffondor devaient être invités, étant donné qu'elle les entendait parler d'alcool, de danse et de beaux vêtements d'un ton surexcité. Rose sourit et s'installa devant le feu pour compléter ses devoirs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rose sentit des bras qu'elle connaissait bien l'entourer par derrière.

- Salut, murmura Rose en souriant.

- Bonjour, beauté ! lança Zach en l'embrassant doucement sur la joue. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Tu vas à la fête ce soir ? poursuivit-t-il.

- Bien sûr ! Ça devrait être amusant.

- Sûrement, approuva Zachary. Écoute, je dois aller compléter un devoir avec Michael à la bibliothèque, il va me tuer si je n'y vais pas. - Il eut un petit rire - Je vais sûrement sauter le dîner, je n'ai pas faim. Alors, on se revoit à la fête ?

Rose acquiesça et l'embrassa tendrement avant de le laisser aller. Elle le regarda quitter la salle avec un sourire attendri. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer !

Plus tard, Rose alla dîner en compagnie de Sarah. Elles parlèrent de la fête avec enthousiasme pendant tout le repas. Bien que Rose eut été un peu réticente au départ, elle devait maintenant admettre que c'était une idée du tonnerre et qu'elle avait très hâte de fêter. Elle avait 15 ans, elle était donc assez vieille pour faire la fête un peu plus « fort » que lors de ses précédents anniversaires.

Après le dîner, Rose et Sarah retournèrent ensemble à la salle commune et continuèrent de papoter pendant une heure, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps qu'elles aillent se préparer pour la soirée. Elles gravirent les escaliers avec enthousiasme jusqu'au dortoir.

Même si Rose avait un style vestimentaire assez simple au quotidien, elle avait décidé de mettre le paquet ce soir avec des vêtements un peu plus sexy qu'elle n'avait jamais osé porter et qui traînaient dans le fond de sa valise. Après une bonne douche rapide, elle décida d'essayer une toute nouvelle coiffure : elle se raidit les cheveux. Le résultat était très joli. Ça la changeait de ses habituelles boucles entremêlées qui lui donnaient un petit air échevelé en tout temps. Rose ne portait jamais de maquillage. Elle laissa Sarah lui mettre un peu de mascara et du gloss. Celle-ci était surexcitée et ne cessait de hurler des commentaires du genre : « Ohh, magnifique ! » ou encore : « Mais t'es troooop sexy Rosie ! »

Rose ne se souciait guère de ce dont elle avait l'air habituellement. Cependant, ce soir, elle avait décidé d'être différente. Elle voulait se sentir belle, voire même un peu osée. Pour la première fois, elle avait envie qu'on la regarde et qu'on la trouve jolie. Rose avait envie de vieillir un peu, de se sentir comme une véritable adolescente.

C'est à cela qu'elle pensait tandis qu'elle s'habillait. Rose avait enflié un haut noir sans manches mais long jusqu'à ses fesses, qui s'attachait au milieu à la manière d'un corsage. Ses jeans étaient un peu plus serrés qu'à l'ordinaire et elle avait envoyé valser ses éternels Converse pour enfiler des talons hauts noirs; ceux qu'elle avait portés à l'Halloween. C'étaient les deux seules fois que Rose avait porté des talons hauts. Elle était un peu mal à l'aise dans ces chaussures, mais elle était convaincue qu'elle s'habituerait, même si elle avait passé la soirée de l'Halloween à trébucher.

Pour ce qui était du reste, Rose se trouvait changée, bien sûr, mais belle. Elle sourit et regarda Sarah qui admirait également le résultat.

- Eh bien, dis donc ! soupira-t-elle. Où est donc passée ma Rosie ?

Sarah portait un débardeur en soie bleu saphir ainsi qu'une jupe très, très courte que Rose n'aurait jamais osé porter. Mais après tout, Sarah avait l'habitude d'être aussi sexy, et ça lui allait d'ailleurs bien.

- Bon, on y va ? proposa Rose en souriant.

Sarah acquiesça et toutes deux se dirigèrent discrètement vers la Salle sur Demande. Si elles se faisaient prendre, elles pouvaient dire adieu à leur soirée. Elles avaient encore le droit de se promener à cette heure-ci, mais leurs vêtements attireraient des soupçons. Par précaution, elles avaient enfilé une robe de sorcière par-dessus leurs tenues. Cependant, tout se passa bien et elles arrivèrent sans problème à la Salle sur Demande. Elles entrèrent rapidement et retirèrent leur robe noire. Les filles s'attiraient déjà des sifflements admiratifs à cause de leur accoutrement. Rose sourit en cherchant Zachary des yeux. La plupart des gens semblaient être arrivés. L'éclairage de couleur donnait une ambiance géniale à la piste de danse. Un grand bar se dressait à l'autre bout de la pièce et il y avait de grands fauteuils pour s'asseoir et discuter. La musique avait un rythme très entraînant et donnait envie de danser.

Rose prit la main de Sarah et l'amena avec elle vers la piste de danse. Elle avait décidé de se laisser aller, peu importe ce que les autres pouvaient bien penser. Elle se mit alors à danser comme elle n'avait jamais dansé. D'habitude, ses danses ressemblaient un peu à n'importe quoi. Ce soir, elle laissait voguer ses hanches et sa poitrine au rythme de la musique. Elle sentait les regards attirés vers elle et, étonnament, ça lui plaisait. Après quelques danses avec Sarah, Rose se mit à avoir très chaud. Sans surprise, elle se dirigea vers le bar en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien prendre.

- Je peux choisir pour toi ? demanda Sarah avec un sourire en coin.

Tout en se doutant que sa meilleure amie allait commencer très fort, Rose accepta.

- Une vodka, s'il vous plaît, commanda Sarah.

- Ils servent des boissons moldues ? demanda Rose tandis que le barman (un élève de septième année) s'affairait derrière le bar.

- Bien sûr, j'en ai fait la demande pour le thème.

Le barman déposa un tout petit verre rempli d'une boisson claire comme de l'eau. Il ne semblait n'y avoir qu'une gorgée.

- C'est tout ? s'étonna Rose.

Elle remarqua que le barman avait un petit sourire moqueur.

- C'est suffisant, tu verras, dit simplement Sarah.

Rose haussa les épaules, prit le verre et avala la vodka d'un coup.

Elle crut qu'elle allait s'étouffer. Elle avait l'impression que sa gorge était en feu et son coeur battait très fort. Rose laissa tomber le verre sur le bar et prit de grandes inspirations.

- Non mais tu es DINGUE ou quoi !? s'exclama-t-elle.

Sarah éclata de rire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a des boissons beaucoup moins fortes. J'ai voulu te faire une petite blague pour commencer. Tu veux quelque chose d'autre ?

Même après cette horrible sensation, Rose constata qu'elle avait encore envie d'essayer.

- O.K. Mais s'il te plaît, sois moins dure.

- Promis, dit Sarah.

Elle lui fit alors goûter un _Pina Colada_, suivi d'un _Bloody Caesar_ et d'une Vodka avec du jus d'orange. Sarah semblait ignorer qu'il était fortement déconseiller de boire autant de boissons différentes. Rose adora toutes ces boissons et commencait à être un peu pompette lorsqu'elle décida de réessayer avec les boissons qu'on prenait à une gorgée, communément appelées _shooters_.

- Un _Sour Puss_, s'il vous plaît, commanda Sarah en gloussant. Elle commençait aussi à être un peu pompette. Rose prit la même chose et se mit à rigoler.

Les deux amies burent plusieurs _shooters_ d'affilé. Peu après, Sarah s'arrêta, se rendant compte que ça allait un peu trop loin. Elle annonça qu'elle allait s'asseoir. Rose ne voulait pas arrêter. Elle aimait cette sensation dans laquelle elle était plongée de plus en plus loin. Elle prit une _Smirnoff Ice_ et alla s'asseoir en marchant de façon très chancelante. Sarah la regarda d'un oeil méfiant tandis qu'elle buvait une très longue gorgée de sa bouteille.

- Rose, je crois que je n'aurais pas dû t'encourager à boire autant, marmonna Sarah. Je me sens un peu bizarre, tu sais, la belle sensation dont je te parlais tout à l'heure... Mais toi, tu es rendue beaucoup trop loin. Tu devrais arrêter.

Pendant que Sarah parlait, Rose avait conservé le même air stupide sur le visage.

- T-Tu veux rire ou q-quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle en gloussant, sa bouteille penchant dangeureusement dans sa main. Je m'amuse !

Elle but alors le reste de sa _Smirnoff Ice_ et envoya valser la bouteille vide sur la table la plus proche. Elle s'élança vers la piste de danser en se trémoussant comme une idiote. Sarah soupira et secoua la tête. Elle semblait s'en vouloir de l'avoir incitée à boire ainsi. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour Rose pour le moment.

Rose dansait sans s'arrêter. Elle aimait la sensation de l'éclairage chaud sur son corps. Elle appréciait l'étourdissement qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux et qu'elle secouait la tête. Un rien la faisait glousser comme une imbécile. Certains la pointaient en rigolant, mais elle s'en fichait complètement. Elle leur faisait même des signes très clairs avec son majeur lorsque l'envie la prenait.

Peu de temps après, Zach la rejoignit. Il avait bu quelques verres, lui aussi. Pas autant que son amoureuse, mais il semblait dans un état assez second. Il sembla tout de même remarquer que Rose avait beaucoup trop bu.

- Ça va, chérie ? demanda-t-il assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende malgré la musique.

Rose ignora complètement sa question.

- Ahhh, mon amour, comme je t'aiiiime ! roucoula-t-elle en l'embrassant passionnément. Elle prit alors les devants comme elle n'avait jamais osé le faire avant : elle ouvrit grand la bouche et laissa sa langue entrer en contact avec celle de Zachary. Celui-ci sursauta, puis répondit à son baiser avec fougue. Ils laissèrent leurs langues s'entrelacer un long moment.

Tout en l'embrassant de plus en plus fort, Rose passa sa main sous la chemise de Zach et lui caressa tendrement le dos. Elle poursuivit ses explorations un peu plus loin en lui caressant le torse. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle était au beau milieu d'une fête, donc exposée à tous les regards. Zach s'arracha gentiment à son étreinte et la prit dans ses bras. L'effet de l'alcool dans son sang avait l'air complètement disspié tant il s'inquiétait pour son amoureuse.

- Chérie... Tu m'inquiètes.

Rose lui jeta un regard excessivement sensuel, puis se pencha à son oreille.

- Mon bébé, chuchota-t-elle. Ne dis pas de sottises. Je vais bien, je suis juste un peu saoûle.

Voyant que Zach ne disait rien, elle poursuivit :

- Et si on allait dans ton dortoir ?

Zachary la regarda avec de grands yeux. Rose n'avait jamais réellement penser à aller plus loin avec lui, du moins pas pour le moment. Ce soir, cependant, elle en avait tellement envie qu'elle avait l'impression que la moindre parcelle de son corps était en feu.

- Ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle avec une voix chaude et sexy qui semblait fonctionner : Zachary fondait littéralement dans ses bras. Personne ne sera là, ils sont tous à la fête pour plusieurs heures encore, ajouta-t-elle en lui jetant un regard de braise.

C'est ce regard qui fit craquer Zach. Il sourit, puis aquiesça. Il lui prit la main et sortit dans le couloir. Rose était très chançelante et s'accrochait à son amoureux pour ne pas tomber. Elle riait excessivement fort. La sensation de tournis dans sa tête ne s'apaisait pas. Mais elle s'y plaisait. Elle se sentait enfin forte et mûre. Elle se sentait vraie.

Zachary crut préférable de ne prendre aucun risque d'attirer l'attention, surtout que le couvre-feu pour la promenade dans l'école était dépassé depuis longtemps. Il prit alors Rose dans ses bras et marcha aussi vite qu'il le put vers la salle commune en lui chuchotant d'un ton suppliant de se taire, car elle continuait de glousser comme une poule. Il n'était cependant pas du tout indifférent au fait que Rose s'était prise de passion pour son cou, qu'elle taquinait avec sa langue de temps à autre.

La Grosse Dame eut un air perplexe en voyant Zachary, échevelé et ayant une énorme marque rouge dans le cou, portant Rose dont le corsage était de travers et qui souriait stupidement. Mais elle ne posa aucune question et se contenta de les laisser entrer. Zach, n'en pouvant plus, s'élança vers son dortoir et se jeta sur son lit avec Rose dans ses bras.

Ils devaient faire vite, et tous deux avaient terriblement envie de l'autre. Zachary oublia que Rose était complètement ivre et probablement inconsciente de ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire. Il avait tellement envie d'elle qu'il vida sa tête de toute pensée et décida de profiter de chaque instant de ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Rose avait toujours la tête qui tournait, mais avait une folle envie de découvrir la sensation que procurait le sexe. C'est pourquoi ils se déchaînèrent tous les deux, oubliant où tout ça pourrait les entraîner.

Zachary embrassa son amoureuse comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il retira son corsage ainsi que son soutien-gorge pour pouvoir masser et embrasser ses seins comme il voulait le faire depuis si longtemps. Rose poussa un long gémissement et arracha quasiment la chemise de Zach pour passer ses mains sur son torse et dans son dos. Ce dernier retira rapidement le pantalon de sa belle et caressa sensuellement son intimité en passant sa main sous sa culotte. Rose lui rendit la pareille en insérant sa main dans son caleçon. Tous deux se caressèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus suffisant. Ils se déshabillèrent alors complètement et Zachary se retrouva au-dessus de Rose. Il plongea doucement en elle et ils voguèrent ainsi ensemble pendant de longues et magiques minutes. Rose sentait l'état d'ivresse se mélanger avec son état d'excitation et trouvait cette sensation merveilleuse. Elle avait l'impression d'être sur des vagues déchaînées, d'être sur un navire secoué par l'océan. Bientôt, Zachary poussa un petit cri et Rose sentit une chaleur exploser dans son bas-ventre tandis qu'elle jouissait à son tour. Zach se laissa tomber sur elle et ils s'enlacèrent pendant un long moment, reprenant leur souffle.

Lorsque l'effet enchanteur se fut dissipé, Rose fut soudain sous l'emprise de très fortes nausées. Elle eut un haut-le-coeur et vomit par terre. Zachary lui frottait le dos tout en lui tenant les cheveux.

- Ça va, chérie ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Mmmm... répondit simplement Rose.

Son état d'ivresse s'était atténué un peu et elle se souvenait encore qu'elle venait tout juste de faire l'amour avec Zachary, mais elle était toujours un peu trop sonnée pour le réaliser pleinement. Elle s'endormit alors quelques minutes plus tard. Zach soupira et fit le ménage d'un simple coup de baguette. Il avait l'impression que Rose serait fortement secouée le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle réaliserait ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il s'habilla rapidement, enveloppa tendrement Rose dans un drap et descendit la coucher doucement sur un sofa dans la salle commune. Zach lui embrassa le front et remonta se coucher.

C'est tout ! Vous savez ce que vous devez faire, n'est-ce pas ? ;) Hihihi ! :P


	3. Je t'aimerai toujours

Et voilà le troisième chapitre ! Je n'ai rien à dire, excepté... Bonne lecture !!

* * *

Lorsque Rose ouvrit les yeux, elle eut l'impression que quelqu'un avait martelé son coeur à coups de poings, pour ensuite l'arracher et le jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Sa bouche était pâteuse, ses yeux bouffis, ses cheveux entrêmelés et elle avait mal partout. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'était pas étendue dans son lit, mais bel et bien dans un fauteuil de la salle commune. Elle réalisa ensuite qu'elle était enveloppée d'une robe de chambre appartenant à Zachary. En dessous de ce vêtement, elle n'avait rien.

« Oh, mon Dieu ! pensa Rose, angoissée. Et si quelqu'un était venu m'enlever cette robe de chambre ? »

Elle consulta sa montre : il n'était que six heures trente. Personne n'était levé. Rose se mit péniblement sur ses pieds et se traîna jusqu'à son dortoir pour prendre une bonne douche. Tandis que l'eau (froide, pour les circonstances) coulait dans son dos, elle tenta de se rappeler des événements de la veille.

« Bon, songea Rose. Je me suis rendue à la fête, j'ai dansé avec Sarah, et ensuite je suis allée au bar... »

Elle soupira longuement et ferma étroitement les yeux. C'était là que tout avait commencé. Lorsqu'elle avait beaucoup, beaucoup trop bu. Par la suite, tout était si flou... Elle se rappelait avoir dansé, puis... Zachary était venu la rejoindre.

Rose ouvrit brusquement les yeux et eut l'impression de sentir son sang se changer en glace. Elle murmurait des mots doux à Zach. Ils se rendaient dans son dortoir. Ils faisaient l'amour.

Rose s'agrippa au rideau de douche.

« J'ai fait l'amour avec Zachary. Lui et moi, on a fait l'amour. Oh... mon... Dieu. »

Elle ne pouvait croire qu'elle avait couché avec son amoureux. Bien sûr, elle prévoyait le faire un jour, puisqu'elle l'aimait de tout son coeur et qu'elle voulait partager cette première expérience avec lui. Mais elle aurait préféré que ce soit beaucoup plus tard, sans un trop haut taux d'alcool dans son corps. Rose n'osa même pas imaginer le malaise qu'il y aurait entre elle et Zach tandis qu'elle sortait de la douche. Alors qu'elle s'habillait, elle ressentit une affreuse nausée. Elle se précipita vers la toilette et vomit. Peu après, alors qu'elle était encore assise à côté de la toilette, elle entendit cogner doucement à la porte.

- Rose ? C'est moi.

C'était Sarah.

- Entre, soupira Rose.

Sarah entra, avec un air infiniment coupable sur le visage.

- Ça va ? couina-t-elle, gênée.

Rose haussa les épaules.

- Je me suis déjà sentie mieux, dit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Sarah tira la chaîne de la toilette et s'asseya à côté de son amie.

- Écoute... Je suis sincèrement désolée. C'est moi qui t'as incitée à boire de cette façon. Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû, je m'excuse.

Rose tendit la main et prit une mèche des longs cheveux noirs de Sarah entre ses doigts. Elle avait toujours adoré faire ça.

- Ne t'en fais pas, dit Rose en la regardant dans les yeux. Honnêtement, je devais essayer pour connaître mes limites, et maintenant, c'est fait. Je ne t'en veux pas, rassure toi. J'étais assez responsable pour refuser, mais je le voulais.

Sarah parut un peu soulagée, mais le même air coupable traînait sur son visage. Rose ressentit soudain une envie terrible de se confier.

- Sarah... commença-t-elle, un peu intimidée. Je ne sais pas comment t'annoncer ça, mais...

Rose prit une grande inspiration.

- ... J'ai couché avec Zachary hier soir.

Sarah plaqua sa main droite sur sa bouche.

- Nooooon ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu as QUOI ?! Tu... Tu... VOUS AVEZ...

- Chuuuut ! supplia Rose.

- Oh, désolée... dit Sarah en baissant immédiatemment le ton. Mais... Mais... balbutia-t-elle.

Rose soupira.

- J'étais saoûle. C'est moi qui lui ait demandé. Il a sûrement craqué... Je... Je ne peux pas le blâmer, écoute. J'ai tellement insisté...

- Mais il savait bien que tu avais bu, il aurait dû garder la tête froide ! s'indigna Sarah en fronçant les sourcils.

- Peut-être bien... admit Rose. Écoute, je ne sais plus trop quoi penser... Je devrais aller lui parler... ajouta-t-elle en se levant tranquillement et en se tenant la tête.

- Mal de tête ? demanda Sarah avec un sourire en coin.

Rose eut un rire sans joie.

- Tu te moques de moi ? J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un a fracassé un sac rempli de briques sur ma tête.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir et eut un léger choc. Ses cheveux trempés encadraient son visage d'une pâleur inquiétante et ses yeux rougis. Ses vêtements amples semblaient peser une tonne.

Sarah lui adressa un sourire encourageant tandis qu'elle sortait du dortoir. Elle quitta ensuite la salle commune et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Une fois assise à la table de Gryffondor, elle dut résister à l'envie de se plaquer les mains sur les oreilles. Les gens faisaient un vacarme d'enfer avec leurs couverts et leurs conversations... Rose remarqua que la majorité des élèves de Gryffondor avaient le même air qu'elle et dut réprimer un fou rire. Au même moment, quelqu'un tapota son épaule. Elle se retourna et sentit son coeur s'arrêter. C'était Zach.

- Tu veux aller te promener ? demanda-t-il sans le moindre sourire.

Rose acquiesça en silence et se leva. Ils se rendirent au parc et marchèrent quelques minutes sans dire un mot. Puis, Zachary prit la parole.

- Rosie... Je suis désolé pour hier soir, murmura-t-il.

Rose s'arrêta de marcher et le regarda.

- Mais pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Tu sais autant que moi que c'est moi qui a insisté, fit-elle remarquer.

- Oui, mais... Je savais que tu n'étais pas prête. Je comprennais le fait que tu veuilles attendre un peu. Tu étais complètement saoûle. Ce n'était pas bien. Mais... Merlin, tu étais si belle, soupira Zachary. Je te regardais danser avec ton petit corsage noir, et... en fait, j'étais vraiment excité, avoua-t-il. Puis, tu es venue, tu m'as dit des choses si... envoûtantes, je n'ai pas pu résister. J'ai déraillé, j'ai arrêté de réfléchir. Je m'en veux, tu sais... même si... enfin... ça m'a plu. Beaucoup, même.

Zachary s'arrêta de parler, et Rose réalisa que malgré sa peur, son effroi et l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, ça lui avait plu, à elle aussi.

- Tu sais, ça m'a plu aussi, admit-elle. Mais, honnêtement... J'aimerais mieux attendre un peu avant de recommencer. Le choc est trop grand...

- Je comprends, dit aussitôt Zach en la prenant dans ses bras. Ne t'en fais pas.

Il l'embrassa.

- Je t'aime, mon amour, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Je t'aimerai toujours.

- Je t'aime aussi, mon chéri, répondit Rose avec un sourire attendri.

Se sentant beaucoup mieux, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Par la suite, elle lui prit la main et tous deux retournèrent vers le château. Malgré son état de lendemain de veille, Rose était parfaitement heureuse.

- Ces changements de température m'horripilent, marmonna Sarah en essayant de se concenter sur son devoir, tant bien que mal.

Les deux amies étaient dans la salle commune, en fin d'après-midi. Le matin même, il faisait un temps radieux. Maintenant, une tempête faisait rage à l'extérieur. Le ciel était gris foncé, le vent hurlait, la pluie tambourinait sur le toit et le tonnerre grondait. Zachary avait tout de même un entraînement de Quidditch et Rose ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète.

- Bon, fit Sarah en se penchant sur son parchemin. Quel médicament faut-il donner à un botruc lorsqu'il est malade ?

Elle s'adressait à Rose, mais celle-ci continuait de fixer le parc par la fenêtre.

- Hé ho, la Terre appelle Rosie ! s'exclama Sarah.

Rose sursauta et sourit.

- Désolée, Sarah.

Elle se détourna de la fenêtre et se joignit à sa meilleure amie pour compléter leur devoir de soins aux créatures magiques.

Une heure plus tard, tandis que les filles papotaient de tout et de rien, le directeur de Gryffondor, Paul Johnson, entra en trombe dans la salle commune. Il était livide et ses lèvres tremblaient. Il était également trempé de la tête aux pieds.

- Miss Weasley, veuillez me suivre, je vous prie, balbutia-t-il, la voix chevrotante.

Rose regarda Sarah qui haussa les épaules. Elle se leva et suivit le professeur Johnson.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, professeur ? demanda Rose tandis qu'ils marchaient rapidement dans le couloir.

Le professeur Johnson resta silencieux un long moment.

- Il... Il... serait préférable... que vous veniez... voir par vous-même... bredouilla-t-il.

Rose remarqua que des larmes perlaient à ses yeux. Son coeur battait la chamade. Il s'accéléra lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'infirmerie. C'est à ce moment que le professeur Johnson eut l'air de prendre une décision.

- Miss Weasley... commença-t-il, l'air résigné.

Mais Rose courait déjà à toutes jambes vers l'infirmerie. La panique envahissait chaque centimètre carré de son corps.

« Non. Non. Non. Ça ne se peut pas. C'est impossible. »

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'infirmerie, une bonne dizaine de têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Les joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor la regardèrent, puis baissèrent les yeux. Madame Pomfresh sanglotait, le visage dans un mouchoir. Une jeune fille était également présente. Petite, blonde avec des taches de rousseur. Émily, la soeur cadette de Zach.

Zachary.

Rose prit une profonde inspiration.

- Où est-il ?

Personne ne répondit. Rose regarda Émily, dont les yeux débordaient de larmes. Son regard fut ensuite porté vers le lit le plus proche. Quelqu'un y était, mais son corps avait été recouvert d'un drap blanc.

Le professeur Johnson la prit par l'épaule.

- Miss Weasley, je... Il... Pendant la pratique de Quidditch, il a accidentellement percuté un gradin et s'est évanoui. Son... son balai a perdu tout contrôle et s'est élancé dans le parc... Monsieur Nickson n'était toujours pas tombé... Et... il...

Il parut incapable de continuer et s'effondra sur la chaise la plus proche. Émily se leva et regarda Rose.

- Il a foncé tout droit sur le Saule Cogneur. Il n'a pas pu être sauvé, acheva-t-elle avant de se remettre à pleurer.

Le vide, le néant envahit Rose tandis qu'elle s'effondrait.

* * *

Je vous en priiie, ne me tuez pas, ayez pitié ! Mais bon, j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu ! Je veux encore tout plein de reviews ! :D


	4. Où iras tu maintenant?

Le quatrième chapitre... Un peu triste, évidemment... C'est tout ce que je vais dire, il faut bien garder du mystère, hihi !

* * *

Comme plusieurs jours auparavant, l'automne faisait jaillir ses couleurs sur les feuilles tombantes. Le vent était frais et l'odeur apaisante. Par contre, personne ne pouvait voir Rose Wealsey danser au beau milieu de cette atmosphère qui la faisait retomber en enfance. Personne ne pouvait voir son regard briller de mille feux. Personne ne pouvait entendre son rire franc et joyeux.

Rose ne faisait pas toutes ces choses qu'elle se plaisait tant à faire habituellement. Elle était plutôt vêtue d'un tailleur noir qu'elle détestait et se tenait au bord d'un large trou creusé dans la terre, tandis que des gens qui lui étaient inconnus descendaient un large cercueil en bois franc dans les profondeurs de ce trou.

Le cimetière de St-Kingston était envahi de gens habillés en noir. Ils avaient tous le même air attristé sur le visage, un mouchoir à la main. Cela exaspérait Rose. Elle les trouvait ridicules.

« Continuez de faire comme si cela vous chavirait. Mais je le vois bien que vous vous en fichez royalement. Les personnes qui sont réellement détruites sont près du trou et semblent habités par une absence qu'ils ne peuvent combler. »

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, Rose regarda autour d'elle. Les membres de la famille de Zachary semblaient être atteints d'un chagrin qui dépassait de loin le monde des larmes. La seule vue du cercueil gonflait évidemment leur cœur brisé.

Bien que Rose n'eut aucun problème à se faire une idée de la tristesse des Nickson, elle n'arrivait pas à se faire une idée fixe de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'avait pas pleuré une seule fois depuis la mort de Zachary. Lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle, elle s'était simplement effondrée, le visage dans les mains, et quelqu'un l'avait ramenée dans son lit.

Les premiers jours, avant qu'elle ne quitte Poudlard temporairement pour aller à l'enterrement, lorsque Rose pensait à Zachary, rien ne se passait. C'était le vide, de la poussière, des étincelles qui s'éteignaient après une fraction de seconde. Ce fut uniquement dans le Poudlard Express, alors qu'elle regardait les paysages d'automne qui défilaient devant ses yeux, qu'elle s'est rappelée qu'un jour, cette saison se terminerait. L'hiver arriverait, avec sa neige et ses tempêtes. Rose avait horreur du froid. Elle ne pouvait supporter qu'on la quitte, qu'on l'abandonne. Zachary l'avait abandonnée, alors qu'elle avait besoin de lui plus que jamais pour combler sa vie. La colère envahissait chaque particule de son corps. Elle s'était alors mise à hurler de toutes ses forces, et Sarah l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la consoler. Mais Rose l'avait repoussée.

- Laisse moi tranquille ! avait-elle crié.

Sarah avait obéi. Elle laissait Rose venir à elle lorsqu'elle en ressentait le besoin.

Quelques heures avant l'enterrement, tandis qu'elle était assise chez les Nickson avec une tasse de thé, Rose s'était sentie coupable de s'être mise en colère contre Zachary. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, après tout. Il n'avait pas prévu ce qui était arrivé. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir. Rose avait baissé les yeux et fixé le liquide jaunâtre de sa tasse. Une pensée terrible l'avait alors envahie.

« Peut-être… avait-elle songé. Peut-être que si je m'étais inquiétée un peu plus au lieu de faire ce stupide devoir avec Sarah, je serais allée le voir sur le terrain… Et j'aurais vu à quel point les conditions étaient épouvantables… Et j'aurais probablement pu le convaincre de rentrer au château… Et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. C'est de MA faute. Tout est de ma faute. Oh Seigneur, comment vais-je pouvoir regarder sa famille en face désormais ? »

Rose avait levé les yeux et vu que la mère de Zachary s'était assise devant elle, avec un pâle sourire sur le visage. Ses traits étaient tirés et elle tenait aussi une tasse entre les mains.

- Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien, ma chérie, avait murmuré Mrs Nickson. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de plus. Tu veux m'en parler ?

Soudain, Rose avait ressenti un besoin urgent de se confier. Elle lui avait raconté toutes ses horribles pensées.

- Je suis tellement désolée, madame, avait conclu Rose en fixant résolument son thé. J'aurais pu empêcher cela.

Mrs Nickson lui avait pris la main, et Rose avait de nouveau levé les yeux.

- Rose, je veux que tu cesses immédiatement de te sentir coupable. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, m'entends-tu ? C'était un accident. Un accident terrible, certes, mais tu n'aurais rien pu faire, malheureusement. Écoute, Zachary t'aimait beaucoup. Il nous parlait toujours de toi dans ses lettres. J'aurais préféré te rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances, mais je suis tout de même très heureuse de te connaître. Je sais que toi et mon fils étiez très proches, donc je suis consciente du chagrin que tu dois éprouver. Sache que tu es la bienvenue ici n'importe quand. Mon mari et moi te sommes très reconnaissants de lui avait apporté autant de bonheur dans les derniers moments de sa vie. Il faut que tu le saches.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Rose avait serré la mère de son défunt amoureux dans ses bras, profondément touchée par ses paroles. Mrs Nickson pleurait à chaudes larmes dans ses bras, mais sans savoir pourquoi, Rose n'arrivait pas à pleurer. Les larmes refusaient de jaillir.

Malgré les belles paroles de Mrs Nickson, Rose se sentait toujours aussi coupable en fixant les hommes du cimetière recouvrir de terre le cercueil de Zachary. Elle sentit la main de Sarah entourer la sienne et elle la serra, satisfaite de la présence de sa meilleure amie. Elle s'en voulut un peu plus, si c'était possible, d'avoir hurlé contre elle dans le train. Elle appuya la tête sur son épaule pour se faire pardonner, incapable de le faire avec des mots.

Lorsque l'enterrement se termina, Rose refusa de rester dans cet horrible cimetière plus longtemps. Elle déposa rapidement une rose jaune sur la tombe de Zachary et s'éclipsa discrètement. Elle pensait devoir prendre un bus de Moldus pour quitter St-Kingston et rentrer chez elle, à Godric's Hollow, mais elle aperçut ses parents qui l'attendaient à la sortie du cimetière. Sa mère avait réussi à discipliner sa tignasse brune pour l'occasion et les cheveux roux de son père semblaient presque lumineux dans cet océan de noir. Rose réussit à sourire et laissa gentiment ses parents l'étreindre. Elle alla ensuite s'installer dans la voiture sans dire un mot. Ron et Hermione respectèrent son silence, mais pendant tout le trajet du retour, ils s'échangeaient de nombreux regards inquiets. Une fois arrivés, Rose fila directement dans la maison et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'à sa chambre, puis claqua la porte. Ses parents soupirèrent en chœur et entrèrent eux aussi dans leur jolie demeure.

- Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, avoua Ron en retirant son manteau.

- Il n'y a rien à dire, dit Hermione en haussant les épaules. Il faut simplement qu'elle fasse son deuil.

Elle s'installa à la table de la cuisine, puis ajouta :

- Je suis tellement triste pour elle… J'aurais aimé le rencontrer.

Ron s'asseya à côté de sa femme.

- Moi aussi… Je dois avouer que j'ai eu tout un choc lorsque j'ai su que ma fille avait un copain… marmonna-t-il en se renfrognant.

- Ron ! s'indigna Hermione, choquée.

- Mais le choc était beaucoup plus grand lorsque j'ai appris sa mort, rassure-toi, ajouta précipitamment Ron. C'est vrai… Je n'aime pas voir ma fille dans cet état…

Hermione se radoucit et lui prit la main.

- Moi non plus, c'est normal… On ne peut que lui apporter du support lorsqu'elle en aura besoin. On ne doit pas l'embêter à se confier si elle ne veut pas, d'accord ?

Ron acquiesça, puis se leva pour envoyer un hibou à Harry.

Pendant ce temps, Rose était étendue dans son lit, et fixait le plafond. Elle se revoyait embrasser Zachary, danser avec lui, pour ensuite lui faire l'amour… Soudain, elle fut prise de nausées horribles. Elle dut courir jusqu'à la salle de bain et vomit pendant plusieurs secondes. Elle prit ensuite de grandes inspirations, puis tira la chaîne et replongea dans ses pensées.

Elle était souvent malade depuis quelques jours, sans savoir pourquoi. Pourtant, elle ne mangeait presque rien depuis la mort de Zachary et n'avait jamais repris d'alcool après la fameuse soirée dans la Salle sur Demande… Rose soupira longuement et retourna dans sa chambre en traînant les pieds. Une fois assise sur son lit, elle prit machinalement son sac à dos et en retira des livres. Elle était consciente que c'était complètement fou de faire des devoirs dans un jour comme celui-là, mais c'était une telle habitude pour elle d'en faire qu'elle ne se voyait pas faire autre chose. De toute façon, elle pourrait avoir un « O » les yeux fermés… Comme le lui disait souvent son père, elle avait hérité de l'intelligence de sa mère.

Rose ouvrit le planning de devoirs que sa mère lui avait offert pour son dernier anniversaire et tourna mécaniquement les pages pour trouver quel devoir elle devait faire. Elle eut un léger rire en voyant les dates qu'elle avait entourées en rouge. Elle était tellement organisée qu'elle encerclait même les dates de ses prochaines menstruations pour ne pas se faire surprendre…

Soudain, Rose se figea.

Ses menstruations.

Elle se mit à tourner frénétiquement les pages et en arriva à une date qu'elle avait également entourée en rouge : le 10 novembre. Deux jours après la mort de Zach, et trois jours après qu'ils aient fait l'amour. Rose avait été trop préoccupée pour s'en rendre compte auparavant, mais maintenant elle le voyait bien : elle n'avait pas eu ses règles le 10 novembre, et elle ne les avait pas encore, une semaine après la date prévue.

« Oh mon Dieu, pensa Rose avec désespoir. Dites-moi que je rêve… »

Rose n'avait jamais eu de retard de menstruations de sa vie. Elle avait donc d'excellentes raisons de s'inquiéter. Elle s'agenouilla et souleva son matelas pour en retirer un livre qu'elle possédait secrètement : _Les sorcières à l'adolescence_.

Rose trouva rapidement la page qu'elle cherchait. Il existait un sort qui permettait de savoir si une femme était enceinte ou non, comme un test de grossesse moldu. Il suffisait d'appuyer la baguette sur son bas-ventre en prononçant la bonne formule, ce qui était bien plus pratique que d'uriner sur une languette… Rose s'exécuta sans attendre, et le résultat fut presque immédiat : une petite lumière verte s'alluma au bout de sa baguette.

Rose attendait bel et bien un enfant, dont Zachary était le père.

Elle fondit en larmes et s'écroula sur son lit.

* * *

Un nouveau choc, hein ? ;) Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire, d'après vous ? Vous le saurez bientôt, ne vous en faites pas ! Sur ce, j'attends des reviews !! :)


	5. Petit être

Cinquième chapitre! Un peu plus calme et court... Un espèce de chapitre de transition qui mènera aux péripéties de grossesse de Rose.

Oh, et je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, c'est très apprécié!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

La guérisseuse, mademoiselle Parvati Patil, retira rapidement ses gants et regarda Rose dans les yeux.

- Tu es bel et bien enceinte, ma chérie, dit-elle de but en blanc, sans introduction.

Rose le savait. Elle avait trouvé complètement inutile de se déplacer jusqu'ici, mais elle l'avait fait quand même. Sous ordre irréversible de sa mère. Elle savait que cette annonce allait sortir de la bouche de cette guérisseuse avant même qu'elle ne l'examine. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots.

La soirée de la veille avait été un véritable enfer. Rose s'était dit que la réaction de ses parents serait pire si elle leur annonçait plus tard, alors elle l'avait fait une heure après l'avoir elle-même su. Pendant le dîner. Hermione avait porté la main sur son cœur en pâlissant affreusement, et s'était mise à gesticuler. Mais ce n'était absolument rien comparé à la réaction de son père. Ron était resté silencieux pendant tout le discours d'Hermione sur la sexualité sans protection, fixant résolument son assiette. Puis, il avait regardé sa fille droit dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes avant d'exploser. C'était terrible. Une crise digne de sa grand-mère Molly. Toutes les pires paroles étaient sorties de sa bouche :

« ESPÈCE D'IDIOTE! … FAIRE L'AMOUR À QUINZE ANS, MERLIN ROSE! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DANS LA TÊTE?! … TU ES COMPLÈTEMENT IRRESPONSABLE! »

Rose avait couru dans sa chambre et avait pleuré à chaudes larmes toute la soirée en tremblant sous ses draps. Puis, Hermione avait cogné doucement à sa porte pour venir la prendre dans ses bras. Elle lui avait alors demandé – ou plutôt ordonné – d'aller à Ste Mangouste le lendemain matin pour obtenir une véritable confirmation.

La guérisseuse Patil regarda Rose d'un air interloqué tandis qu'elle hoquetait, secouée de sanglots.

- Oh, chérie, dit-elle avec un sourire narquois. À ta place, je sauterais de joie! Un bébé, enfin! C'est merveilleux!

Rose la fixa, incrédule.

- Bon sang, tu es dingue ou quoi? J'ai 15 ans! Je vais à Poudlard, et le père vient de mourir. Je serais prête à parier tous mes Gallions que tu serais dans le même état que moi.

Parvati resta silencieuse un bon moment, puis se mit à pleurer comme une hystérique. Rose était bouche bée. Elle en avait même arrêté de pleurer pendant un moment.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend? balbutia-t-elle.

Parvati se moucha bruyamment.

- P-pauvre chérie ! couina Parvati, tandis que de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Le p-père! M-mort ! Ton amoureux ! J'ai simplement i-imaginé c-comment je m-me sentirais s-si mon c-copain m-mourrait… J-Je ne pourrais l-le supporter!

Elle quitta ensuite la pièce à grands pas en continuant de pleurer comme une Madeleine.

Rose soupira et secoua la tête, ennuyée d'être tombée sur une guérisseuse aussi nunuche. Puis, la réalisé la frappa de nouveau. Elle était enceinte. Enceinte. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit d'examen et ferma les yeux.

Hermione entra lentement dans la chambre et prit la main de sa fille.

- Pourquoi Parvati est-elle sortie de ta chambre en hurlant et en pleurant? demanda-t-elle.

- Oh, oublie ça… marmonna Rose, trop épuisée pour lui raconter. Maman… gémit-elle ensuite en se blottissant contre sa poitrine. J'attends un bébé. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire?

Hermione resta silencieuse un moment.

- Je crois que tu devrais te faire avorter.

Rose se releva brusquement.

- Pardon? s'indigna-t-elle.

- Écoute chérie, je sais que tu es contre cette pratique, mais…

- Justement! la coupa Rose, furieuse. Il n'est pas QUESTION que j'avorte, tu entends? Jamais je ne ferai ça à un être vivant! Jamais!

Sur ce, Rose sortit de la chambre à grands pas et se dirigea machinalement vers la sortie de l'hôpital. Peu importe qu'elle soit encore en tenue d'examen. Elle avait besoin d'aller prendre un peu d'air frais. Une fois dehors, elle se dirigea à l'arrière de l'horrible magasin de vêtements servant d'endroit secret pour Ste Mangouste et s'assied par terre.

Elle ne pouvait croire que sa mère avait pu penser qu'elle se ferait arracher cet enfant. Rose n'avait jamais pu supporter l'idée que des tas et des tas de jeunes filles à travers le monde se faisaient avorter. Elle ne comprenaient pas du tout ce que ce geste signifiait. Il s'agissait d'enlever la vie à un être vivant, de l'empêcher de découvrir la beauté du monde. Il s'agissait de l'empêcher de respirer, de voir, de toucher. L'empêcher de grandir, d'apprendre.

Tout à coup, Rose eut un nouveau choc qui la frappa comme une tonne de briques. Elle avait la possibilité de permettre à un être vivant de découvrir ce monde qui la faisait tant vibrer. Du moins, avant que ce fameux monde ne s'acharne sur elle… Elle pouvait mettre au monde un véritable enfant, qui grandirait, rirait, marcherait et parlerait. Rose mit les mains sur son ventre encore très plat, espérant presque sentir la petite chose bouger en elle.

Cette petite chose, réalisa-t-elle soudain, était son bébé. Le sien. Son enfant. Ce n'était pas celui d'une autre personne. C'était son petit bébé à elle. Et à Zachary.

« Zachary… pensa Rose en fermant les yeux. »

Elle aurait tant aimé qu'il soit là pour lui tenir la main et la rassurer. Qu'il lui dise que peu importe son choix, il l'épaulerait. Qu'il soit là aussi pour mettre à son tour sa main sur son petit ventre plat, qui prendrait de bien plus grandes proportions dans quelques mois. Elle aurait aimé qu'il soit là pour voir son ventre grossir et sentir son bébé bouger. Leur bébé. Celui que Zachary ignorera à jamais l'existence. Car il était parti. Pour toujours.

Enfin, Rose pleura. Elle laissa ses larmes couler pendant de longues minutes bénies. Elle avait tant retenu ses larmes pour lui. Elle venait de découvrir pourquoi. Elle savait que si elle avait pu parler à Zachary avant qu'il ne meure, il lui aurait demandé de ne pas pleurer. Rose l'avait donc respecté inconsciemment.

« Pardonne-moi, Zach… murmura-t-elle. C'est si bon de pleurer. Laisse-moi pleurer. Juste un peu. Après, je ferai tout pour que ça ne se reproduise plus. »

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de pleurer, Rose prit une décision. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il adviendrait de ce petit être. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il devait vivre. Il devait respirer, être un bel et vrai enfant en santé. Allait-elle le garder ou le faire adopter? Peu importe. Elle prendrait cette décision plus tard. Pour le moment, elle allait simplement lui permettre de grossir et de naître. La suite était un long chemin sinueux qu'il serait difficile de prendre. Mais elle y arriverait. Il le fallait.

Rose se releva péniblement et retourna lentement à Ste Mangouste. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle vit que sa mère, son père et Sarah étaient là. Ils l'aimaient, malgré ses erreurs.

Ron fut le premier à serrer sa fille dans ses bras.

* * *

C'est déjà tout, eh oui, navrée! Je tenterai de faire des chapitres un peu plus longs à l'avenir... Mais bon, j'attends vos reviews, comme toujours!


	6. Aux Trois Balais

Chapitre six! Ici, vous ferez la connaissance d'un tout nouveau personnage que je me suis beaucoup amusée à créer... Vous verrez bien! Heum... On dirait que mes chapitres raccourcissent depuis un moment... Mais bon! J'espère que c'est tout de même bon! ... Alors, comme d'habitude : Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Comme l'avait prédit Rose dans le Poudlard Express, l'automne venait de toucher à sa fin. En ce début du mois de décembre, une fine neige tombait depuis quelques jours déjà et couvrait le château, le parc ainsi que les alentours. À Pré-au-Lard, la deuxième sortie de l'année avait lieu et de nombreux élèves laissaient leurs traces de pas dans la neige tandis qu'ils marchaient dans la rue principale et se dirigeaient vers les boutiques ou le pub. Parmi ces élèves, Rose et Sarah se frayaient un chemin dans cette traînée de blanc en papotant et en rigolant. Rose, enceinte d'environ un mois, n'avait pas encore de ventre rond et parvenait donc à garder sa grossesse secrète. Sarah respectait son désir de silence et attendait avec elle le moment où elle n'aurait plus le choix de rendre sa maternité publique.

À Poudlard, les amis de Rose étaient très gentils avec elle depuis la mort de Zachary. Ils la soutenaient dans son deuil et étaient toujours prêts à l'aider lorsqu'elle en manifestait le désir. Rose était bien évidemment dévastée, ravagée par le départ de son amoureux. Elle n'en était pas du tout remise. Elle était toujours aussi triste. Mais elle arrivait à garder la tête haute et à vivre sa vie. Ce bébé qui poussait doucement l'aidait à se remettre sur pied, à aller à ses cours et à rire avec Sarah. Rose était consciente qu'il s'agissait du fruit de son amour avec Zach et cela la comblait. Elle ne savait toujours pas si elle allait le garder ou non, mais pour le moment, il lui apportait beaucoup de bien.

Rose frottait machinalement son ventre tandis qu'elle entrait chez Honeydukes avec Sarah. Il était toujours aussi plat, mais le fait de savoir qu'un petit être vivant se formait dans son corps la troublait. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que c'était réel. Chaque fois que Zachary n'était pas dans ses pensées, c'était à cela qu'elle pensait. Sarah la regarda avec un drôle d'air tandis qu'elles étaient devant une étagère remplie de sucreries de toutes sortes.

- Je sais que « tu-sais-quoi » te fait de l'effet, mais il est encore tout minuscule... Pourquoi frottes-tu ton ventre? murmura Sarah en faisant semblant de s'intéresser à des ananas confits.

Rose sourit. Sarah ne pouvait pas comprendre, c'était normal. Au moins, elle arrivait à la faire rire.

- Je ne sais pas... Je le fais sans y penser, répondit Rose en prenant des Fiziwizbiz.

Les filles allèrent payer leurs achats, puis sortirent dans la rue enneigée. Il faisait plutôt froid, alors Rose et Sarah se dirigèrent tout naturellement vers Les Trois Balais. Rose sourit en voyant madame Rosmerta, la femme qui travaillait au pub. Sa mère lui avait dit que son père avait autrefois craqué pour cette femme alors qu'ils étudiaient tous deux à Poudlard.

Les deux amies s'installèrent à une table avec leurs Bièraubeurres. Après quelques gorgées, Rose fut prise de nausées. Elle ferma les yeux et poussa un léger gémissement.

- Ça va? demanda Sarah avec un air inquiet.

- J'en sais rien... marmonna Rose en respirant profondément. On dirait que la Bièraubeurre n'est pas indiquée en cas de grossesse...

Elle eut alors un haut-le-coeur et fila aux toilettes. Lorsqu'elle revint s'asseoir quelques minutes plus tard après s'être bien rincé la bouche, Sarah lui prit la main avec un sourire compatissant. Rose soupira et repoussa sa boisson. Les nausées étaient plutôt fréquentes dans son cas et elle commencait à en avoir marre. Soudain, une fille de leur dortoir vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle : Angel, une snob insupportable que Rose et Sarah surnommaient Pétasse.

Pétasse passa volontairement ses doigts dans ses cheveux blond éclatant et gonfla un peu ses lèvres recouvertes d'un rouge violent. Elle se pencha vers Rose, lui montrant son décolleté plongeant. Rose eut besoin de toute sa bonne volonté pour ne pas éclater de rire et vit du coin de l'oeil que Sarah subissait le même supplice.

- Salut ma chérie ! lança-t-elle. Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle ensuite en posant sa main sur son bras et en faisant une bulle avec sa gomme à macher qui sentait la fraise chimique.

Rose haussa les sourcils et recula un peu sur sa chaise.

- Oh, j'en sais rien, dit-elle de façon ironique. Je viens de courir aux toilettes pour dégueuler, mais sinon, tout va super bien.

Elle dégagea son bras de la main de Pétasse et reporta son attention sur Sarah. Malheureusement, Pétasse ne comprit pas le message et rit de façon singulièrement stupide.

- Tu es malade? fit-elle d'un ton faussement inquiet.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

- On dirait bien...

- Pourquoi es-tu si malade? Je te vois aller vomir presque tous les matins depuis un bout de temps...

Rose perdit patience et regarda Pétasse droit dans les yeux.

- OK. Mettons les choses au clair. Où veux-tu en venir? Je n'ai pas toute la journée.

Le regard de Pétasse se refroidit nettement, mais elle garda le même sourire digne d'une publicité de dentifrice. Elle repoussa inutilement ses cheveux et se mit à rire.

- Allons, chérie. Je ne suis pas stupide - Sarah eut un hoquet de rire et s'empressa de boire une gorgée de Bièraubeurre - Je t'ai vue avec ce pauuuuvre - elle eut un faux air triste sur le visage - Zachary le soir de la fête.

Le coeur de Rose accéléra douloureusement. Pétasse rit méchamment et poursuivit.

- Eh oui, mon coeur. J'ai entendu du bruit alors que je venais chercher ma veste. Je ne me suis pas gênée pour monter dans le dortoir des garçons...

- Évidemment... marmonna Sarah en jetant un regard noir à Pétasse.

- ... et je t'ai vue t'envoyer en l'air avec ton bel amoureux... C'était plutôt amusant. 15 ans, pas de préservatif... Ça ne correspond pas à ton image de soi-disant ange, n'est-ce pas?

Rose se leva brusquement.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, compris Pétasse? Il n'y a rien de tout ça qui te regarde.

Bien qu'elle fut debout, elle avait parlé très bas pour ne pas être entendue. Elle prit conscience qu'elle était regardée par les gens des tables les plus proches, alors elle se rassit, mais continua de fixer Pétasse.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, lança-t-elle brusquement. Je ne crois pas que ce soit moi la pétasse, hein? Après ce que tu as fait...

Avant même que Rose eut le temps de réagir, Sarah s'était levée et avait bondi sur Pétasse. Celle-ci poussa un hurlement tandis que Sarah la projettait par terre et se mettait à la gifler de toutes ses forces. Rose se rua sur sa meilleure amie et la tira vers elle tandis que Pétasse se recouvrait inutilement le visage.

- Arrête Sarah! s'écria Rose en se débattant. Elle n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine!

Sarah s'arrêta de bouger. Elle regarda Pétasse avec un air de profond dégoût, puis se rassit tranquillement.

Pétasse paraissait folle de rage. Elle se leva en titubant, secoua ses cheveux blonds et replaça sa jupe ridiculeusement courte.

- C'est ça, pauvre conne! couina-t-elle en agitant les bras comme une hystérique. Bats-toi pour défendre ton amie! C'est plutôt pétasse d'attendre un bébé à son âge, non?

Rose ferma les yeux. Non, elle ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça. Pourtant, c'était bien vrai. Le pub était silencieux. Même Rosmerta les fixait, la bouche ouverte. Les Trois Balais était rempli d'élèves qui savaient désormais que Rose était enceinte. La rumeur se répanderait et dès le dîner, on allait murmurer sur son passage et on la fixerait d'un air incrédule ou dégoûté. Rose cracha au visage de Pétasse et se rua hors du pub, Sarah qui fulminait toujours sur ses talons.

Les filles retournèrent au château sans un mot, sachant que dans quelques heures à peine, tout le monde saurait que Sarah s'était ruée sur Angel alias Pétasse et que Rose était enceinte de son amoureux, mort depuis un mois.

De quoi alimenter les ragots...

* * *

C'est tout... Toute une pétasse, n'est-ce pas? :P J'attends encore vos reviews, le chapitre sept sera publié sous peu! :)


	7. Noël

Bonjour à tous! Je vous poste enfin le septième chapitre! Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard... J'ai eu des jours vraiment dingues, je n'ai tout simplement pas eu le temps d'écrire. Mais bon, je l'écris enfin, et je vous le publie en espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres!

* * *

Rose était assise seule dans une cabine des toilettes des filles et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Enfin. C'était si bon de se laisser aller. De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues pâlies par la fatigue et ses nausées régulières. Son ventre n'avait toujours pas de forme, étant donné qu'elle en était seulement à un mois et demi. Les vacances de Noël étaient presque arrivées : la neige tourbillonnait sans cesse dans le parc, s'accumulant sur le rebord des nombreuses fenêtres du château. Les éternels douze sapins ornaient la Grande Salle, les couloirs étaient ornés de gui et de guirlandes et il n'était pas rare qu'une armure se mette à chanter un cantique de Noël lorsqu'un élève passait devant elle. En temps normal, cette atmosphère de célébration aurait rendu Rose débordante de joie et elle serait allée patiner sur le lac en compagnie de Sarah. Mais plus rien n'était normal. La mort de Zachary n'était pas normale. Sa maternité n'était pas normale. Sa tristesse qu'elle portait en tout temps n'était pas normale.

Au lieu d'aller s'amuser, comme tous les autres élèves de Poudlard, elle s'était enfermée dans les toilettes pour pleurer. Elle évacuait enfin toutes les émotions qu'elle enfouissait au plus profond d'elle-même depuis deux longues semaines. Ce supplice quotidien avait commencé lorsque cette poufiasse d'Angel avait annoncé à haute voix que Rose était enceinte. Comme cette dernière l'avait prévu, en moins d'une heure, tout l'école était au courant. Certains d'entre eux, surtout ses amis de Gryffondor, l'ont félicitée, ou bien serrée dans leurs bras en lui promettant de lui apporter tout leur soutien. Mais la majorité des élèves ont réagi d'une toute autre façon. Ils murmuraient dans son dos, la regardaient de travers lorsqu'ils la croisaient et l'évitaient comme si elle était atteinte d'éclabouille. Mais le pire, c'étaient ceux qui lui criaient des insultes (pétasse, salope, pute, chienne...) ou qui lui demandaient quel était son tarif pour passer une nuit de sexe torride, comme si elle n'était qu'une prostituée arpentant les rues de Londres. Enfin, lorsqu'elle était entrée dans ces toilettes pour vomir, elle avait vu, après avoir terminé, qu'il était écrit sur la porte de la cabine : _Rose Weasley, la pire pétasse de toute l'histoire de Poudlard_ et _R.W enceinte à 15 ans_. Rose avait voulu faire disparaître ces messages, mais ils étaient gravés avec de l'Encre Éternelle. Elle s'était alors assise sur la toilette et s'était enfin mise à pleurer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit cogner doucement à la porte. Rose s'essuya rapidement les yeux et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Sarah? fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Non, c'est moi, murmura la fille. Elle avait une jolie voix.

C'était Émily, la jeune soeur de Zachary.

Rose se leva et lui ouvrit la porte. Elle vit alors un visage pâle, des yeux au regard éteint. Des traits fatigués. Des cheveux pendant tristement autour de son visage. Émily ne portait peut-être pas de bébé, mais elle portait en elle la mort de son frère. Elle était aussi détruite que Rose, voire même plus. Elle voulait revoir son frère, si fort, si désespérément. On pouvait le voir si facilement dans son regard, c'était criant.

Rose la prit aussitôt dans ses bras et les deux filles pleurèrent en choeur. Cela dura longtemps, longtemps. Par miracle, personne n'entra dans les toilettes pendant ce moment dur et touchant. Comme si le bon Dieu savait qu'il fallait absolument les laisser seules, juste pour un moment. Finalement, Rose prit Émily par les épaules et se força à regarder au fond de ses magnifiques yeux gris.

- On va s'en sortir, il le faut, murmura Rose, autant pour elle-même que pour Émily.

Émily acquiesça faiblement, en essuyant les dernières petites larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux.

- Je sais... Je l'espère... dit-elle en reniflant bruyamment.

Elle soupira, puis soutint le regard de Rose.

- Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là. Nous sommes tous là, tes amis, ta famille. Les autres ne sont que des imbéciles qui veulent juste te voir faiblir. Montre-leur à quel point tu es forte.

Rose eut un pâle sourire, tandis que Émily marquait une courte pause. Puis, celle-ci reprit :

- J'ai mis mes parents au courant, pour le bébé.

Rose ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux. Elle aurait préféré le leur annoncer elle-même. Mais ce n'était pas si grave.

- Ils ont eu un grand choc, c'est sûr, mais ça va. Ils disent qu'ils feront tout pour t'apporter de l'aide, quelle qu'elle soit. Ils t'ont aussi invité à dîner pendant les vacances.

Le coeur de Rose s'accéléra. Pourrait-elle manger avec eux, comme si de rien n'était, après tout ces événements?

- Je ne sais pas, Émily... C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part, mais je ne sais pas si... J'y arriverai...

Émily eut un sourire compatissant. Elle semblait comprendre.

- Personne dans ma famille ne te juge, d'accord? On veut t'aider. On veut tous se supporter entre nous. Nous sommes tous tristes, à notre façon. C'est en s'apportant du soutien qu'on va s'en sortir. Même si Zach n'est plus là, tu fais partie de notre famille. Tu portes un futur membre, aussi, ajouta-t-elle en désignant du menton le ventre encore plat de Rose.

Cette remarque les fit rire toutes les deux. Puis, Rose réfléchit pendant un court instant.

D'accord, j'y serai.

* * *

- Un peu de sauce, ma chérie ? demanda Mrs Nickson avec un sourire chaleureux.

Le ciel était coloré d'un magnifique bleu foncé, et la neige tombait tout doucement. Un feu brûlait dans l'âtre de la cheminée et l'arbre de Noël brillait de mille feux. Rose était assise dans la salle à manger des Nickson en compagnie des gens qu'elle aurait préféré rencontrer avec Zachary… Mais elle était tout de même très contente de les connaître. Elle était touchée de constater qu'ils étaient tous très aimables avec elle, malgré la mort de Zachary et malgré le fait qu'elle portait leur futur enfant.

Elle avait eu droit à un délicieux dîner de Noël. La dinde était tout simplement succulente. Rose sourit et prit la saucière que lui tendait Mrs Nickson. Elle en versa doucement sur son tendre morceau de viande et s'engagea dans une conversation avec M. Nickson, qui voulait en savoir plus sur l'histoire palpitante de ses parents et de son oncle, eux qui avaient vécu le terrible Lord Voldemort autrefois. Rose se lança dans l'histoire avec plaisir. Elle était toujours enjouée de la raconter, fière de l'accomplissement de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Elle en oublia presque les événements tragiques qui étaient censés tous leur miner le moral. Plus tard, les bribes de paroles s'évanouirent et Rose vit tous les visages perdre leur sourire et leur regard pétillant. Ils se tournèrent tous instinctivement vers le haut de la cheminée; une magnifique photo encadrée de Zachary s'y tenait. Rose sentit son cœur se tordre de douleur en revoyant les superbes yeux de son amoureux. Son sourire. Ses cheveux. Elle parvenait presque à sentir son odeur… Tous ces souvenirs la ravageaient.

Mrs Nickson posa sa fourchette et se racla la gorge.

- Et si on oubliait la bûche de Noël pour le moment ? On pourrait plutôt s'offrir nos cadeaux…

Tout le monde acquiesça immédiatement, le ventre trop noué pour continuer le repas. Ils allèrent tous s'asseoir au salon, près du magnifique sapin. Mrs Nickson se pencha au pied de l'arbre et prit une jolie boîte enveloppée dans du délicat papier et ruban dorés.

- J'espère que ça te plaira… murmura-t-elle en la donnant à Rose, puis en s'installant à ses côtés.

Rose, le cœur battant, déballa doucement le cadeau et ouvrit la boîte. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes lorsqu'elle en prit le contenu : un époustouflant pyjama pour nouveau-né. Bleu nuit avec des étoiles argentées ainsi qu'un petit bonnet. Rose le retourna et effleura du bout des doigts la broderie située au niveau des fesses… Un « Z »… Z pour Zachary.

- C'est elle-même qui l'a fait, dit M. Nickson en souriant.

Rose ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. C'était un travail merveilleusement bien fait. Elle se retourna et serra Mrs Nickson très fort contre elle en fermant les yeux.

- Merci… murmura-t-elle, sincèrement reconnaissante.

Elle lui offrit ensuite son propre cadeau : une jolie montre en or. Mrs Nickson en fut très heureuse. Rose reçut ensuite un recueil de mythes anciens de la part d'Émily et un joli pull en laine rouge vin de M. Nickson. Elle avait offert à Émily un baladeur Moldu, étant donné qu'elle avait toujours voulu l'essayer. Finalement, elle remit à M. Nickson une machine magique qui aidait à faire la cuisine. Cet homme adorait cuisiner. Ils se remercièrent tous pour leurs présents, puis allèrent enfin manger la bûche, le cœur un peu plus léger. Mais Rose n'arrêtait pas de penser au joli pyjama, et elle y pensait encore tandis qu'elle se couchait dans le lit de la chambre d'amis. Ils lui avaient proposé la chambre de Zachary, mais elle s'était sentie incapable de dormir dans son lit.

Rose tenait le pyjama dans ses mains. Elle arrivait à le voir, grâce à la lumière de la lune qui s'infiltrait par la fenêtre à sa droite. Rose serra le tissu entre ses mains et ferma les yeux. Elle s'imagina un bébé portant ce pyjama. Elle le voyait dormir dans un joli lit, vêtu de ce vêtement. Rose se voyait rire avec lui, le chatouiller, le nourrir, le consoler lorsqu'il pleurait. Elle avait tellement envie de vivre cela. Elle avait envie d'avoir un petit être à aimer, à chérir, et qui lui apporterait tellement de bien. Elle voulait serrer une petite boule de chaleur dans ses bras, vêtu de ce magnifique pyjama. Elle en mourrait d'envie. Pourtant…

Rose finit par s'endormir. Mais elle ne rêva pas de toutes ces belles choses. Elle rêva plutôt d'opportunités de carrières ratées, de nuits blanches, de fatigue, de vie solitaire, de manque d'argent, d'enfant difficile.

Le choix allait être ardu…

* * *

C'est tout! J'essaierai de poster le prochain chapitre un peu plus rapidement... J'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour ce retard, hihi! ^^


	8. Boum, boum, bang, bang

Ohhh mon Dieu, je suis teeellement désolée de l'immeeeense retard du chapitre ! J'ai été très prise par mes cours ces dernières semaines et ma fic ne m'a honnêtement pas traversé l'esprit une seule fois... Mais maintenant que je suis en vacances, j'y ai repensé et je me suis dit OHH NOON ! Alors je m'empresse de vous concocter une petite suite qui, je le souhaite, vous plaira. J'espère vivement ne pas avoir perdu ce que j'avais réussi à avoir en écrivant cette histoire... M'enfin. Bonne lecture, et désolée encore une fois de l'énorme retard !

* * *

- Arrête, protesta Sarah d'une voix forte. Tu es superbe, tu m'entends ?

- Tu crois ? gémit Rose en posant ses mains sur son ventre. Elle n'en était pas si sûre.

Sarah haussa les épaules.

- J'ai toujours trouvé les femmes enceintes sexy.

Rose ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Tu dois bien aimer les baleines, alors.

- Non. Je dirais plutôt les éléphants, répondit Sarah en arrivant à grand peine à réprimer un sourire.

Rose rit de nouveau en lui donnant un coup de poing amical sur l'épaule. Sarah rit avec elle tout en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elles étaient à Pré-au-lard, alors que le soleil d'avril brillait sur le village et réchauffait les élèves qui appréciaient joyeusement le retour du printemps. L'atmosphère était à son comble tandis qu'ils admiraient la fonte de la neige et entendaient avec pur bonheur le gazouillis des oiseaux. Ils se précipitaient tous dans différentes boutiques ou dans le pub Les Trois Balais en sautillant et en riant aux éclats. Cette magnifique journée fraîche rendait tout le monde d'excellente humeur. Même Rose avait l'âme en paix pendant cette journée et arrivait à sourire sans se forcer.

Elle était maintenant enceinte de cinq mois, ce qui apportait à son ventre une rondeur spectaculaire. Selon Madame Pomfresh, elle était plus ronde que la moyenne des femmes à ce stade-ci et lui assurait un beau gros bébé bien en santé lorsqu'il viendrait au monde. Cela rassurait beaucoup Rose, bien qu'elle ignorait encore ce qu'elle allait faire de lui.

Madame Pomfresh lui avait fait une écographie version sorcier, alors qu'elle était enceinte de presque quatre mois. L'infirmière avait donné à Rose une potion rose au goût rafraîchissant et lui avait promené sa baguette sur le ventre. Ça chatouillait ; Rose avait rigolé pendant tout le processus, malgré sa nervosité. Puis, elle l'avait entendu.

Le battement de coeur du bébé. Un joli _boum, boum_. Des _boum, boum_ qui lui emplissaient les oreilles et lui apportait un sentiment grandiose qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à éprouver depuis la mort de Zachary. Ces battements démontraient que son enfant était bel et bien vivant, qu'elle portait en elle un être humain qui allait voir le jour dans plusieurs mois. Elle s'était alors sentie sereine pendant plusieurs jours, malgré les commentaires acides des gens qui ne l'aimaient pas.

Cependant, les commentaires et les insultes avaient beaucoup diminué d'intensité. Après son retour à Poudlard, Rose les avait tous ignorés et avait gardé la tête haute, ne s'adressant qu'à ses amis et à ses condisciples de Gryffondor. La plupart des gens se sont lassés de vouloir lui faire du mal, et certains d'entre eux sont même venus d'excuser lorsqu'ils se sont rendus compte qu'elle portait cet enfant avec fierté et joie, et que son seul désir était de permettre à un être vivant de pouvoir profiter du cadeau qu'était la vie. Cependant, personne ne pouvait empêcher les Serpentard de l'insulter sans cesse... Mais la rivalité Gryffondor-Serpentard était trop quotidienne pour que Rose s'en fasse.

Elle allait donc beaucoup mieux. Bien sûr, la mort de son amoureux creusait toujours en elle le même vide qu'elle ignorait comment combler. Elle était encore immensément triste. Mais elle reprennait goût à la vie, souriait, et riait beaucoup plus naturellement que ces derniers mois. Elle se plaignait souvent d'être grosse, mais elle aimait secrètement porter ce ventre rond, qui avait un petit quelque chose de joyeux.

Sarah et elle se trouvaient dans la boutique de maternité de Pré-au-Lard. Rose ne pouvait désormais plus porter ses robes, malgré qu'elles soient légèrement extensibles. Il y a quelques jours, elle avait essayé d'enfiler sa plus grande, mais elle s'était déchirée alors que Rose se démenait pour la faire passer sur son ventre. Elle et Sarah en avaient ri pendant de longues minutes. Depuis ce temps, elle portait alors de grandes chemises amples qu'elle s'était fait envoyer par son père Ron. Ses professeurs comprennaient la situation, mais le directeur lui avait poliement demandé de s'acheter un nouvel uniforme, puisque c'était le règlement, et lui avait informé qu'ils en vendaient pour les jeunes femmes enceintes à la boutique _La magie du bébé_. Sarah et Rose s'y étaient donc rendues et elles se tenaient toutes deux devant un grand miroir, alors que Rose s'observait d'un oeil critique, avec sa robe de Poudlard très ample qui avait été conçue spécialement pour les étudiantes en pleine grossesse.

- Je t'assure que tu es jolie, dit Sarah en posant sa main sur le ventre de Rose.

Rose soupira longuement.

- Je l'espère... Bon, de toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix de la porter, marmonna-t-elle en entrant dans la cabine d'essayage. Hé, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle se débattait pour retirer la robe, et si on passait aux choses intéressantes?

Elle pouvait presque voir sourire Sarah, malgré le rideau de la cabine. Cette dernière poussa un cri de joie et Rose l'entendit courir vers le fond de la boutique.

Rose voulait aussi s'acheter des vêtements lorsqu'elle n'aurait pas à porter son uniforme. Étant donné qu'il y avait un rayon de vêtements Moldus, Sarah et elle s'en donnèrent à coeur joie. Rose put s'acheter des tas de jolies fringues qui mettait son ventre rond en valeur et le rendait plutôt joli.

Après avoir payé, Rose sortit, suivie de près par Sarah. Elles étaient toutes contentes et sautillaient dans la grande allée. Les bras chargés de sacs, elles retournèrent rapidement au château. Cependant, Rose commençait à être épuisée. Elle avait très peu mangé et elle était bien fatiguée après cette longue journée. Elle avait découvert qu'on se fatiguait vite lorsqu'on attendait un bébé. Alors qu'elles entraient dans l'école et commençaient à monter l'escalier de marbre, Rose s'arrêta.

- Ça va? s'inquiéta rapidement Sarah en lui prenant le bras.

Rose inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises, puis acquiesça.

- Oui, oui... Enfin, je crois. Je suis simplement épuisée... Cet escalier suffit à me décourager.

L'état d'allégresse qu'avait Rose pendant toute la journée s'était rapidement dissipé. Elle se trouvait à présent pathétique d'être incapable de monter un simple escalier. Elle se trouvait énorme, gauche et stupide. Elle se mit même à pleurer.

- Hé, calme toi, bon sang! s'exclama Sarah en la serrant dans ses bras. Ça ne fait rien, tu es fatiguée, c'est normal. On a marché toute la journée et on s'est à peine donné le temps de manger.

Elle regarda Rose et essuya ses larmes avec son pouce.

- Ça alors, je sais que les femmes enceintes sont plus émotives que la moyenne, mais là, tu es vraiment un cas particulier, ma vieille!

Rose éclata de rire. Elle se sentait un peu mieux, et se trouvait même ridicule d'avoir pleuré.

- Je suis désolée, finit-elle par dire. Je crois que je devrais aller me reposer.

- Oui, bonne idée, lança Sarah en riant.

Rose recommenca à monter l'escalier, mais elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Elle n'avait pas vu le sac qu'elle avait oublié de reprendre.

C'était d'ailleurs un sac en matériel lisse, et bien rempli.

C'est pour cette raison que Rose a perdu pied en marchant dessus.

C'est pour cette raison que Sarah s'est mise à hurler comme une folle.

Car Rose venait de débouler les quelques marches qu'elle avait réussi à monter.

_Bang, bang._

Les élèves présents dans le hall d'entrée se sont mis à hurler à leur tour.

Certains des élèves dans la Grande Salle sont venus voir ce qui se passait.

C'était le chaos, la panique.

Rose avait mal, si mal.

Sa tête, sa jambe droite.

Son ventre. Ouch, ça pinçait.

Seigneur, son bébé...

Non, non.

Rose entendit une voix ferme, puis vit des élèves s'écarter.

Elle se sentit soulevée, c'était Hagrid.

Elle se sentit immédiatement rassurée.

Il l'amenait à l'infirmerie.

Il fallait que son bébé aille bien.

Il le fallait.

Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas toute seule, pensa Rose tandis qu'Hagrid courait vers l'infirmerie et que sa tête lourde était ballotée dans tous les sens.

* * *

Ouh, suspense, hihi ! J'aurai beaucoup plus de temps pour écrire dans les prochaines semaines, alors j'essaierai d'updater plus souvent. Sur ce, reviews, allez hop! :)


	9. Je t'aime, petite tête

Chapitre neuf! Un peu court, comme toujours, désolée... J'ai du mal à écrire de longs chapitres, on dirait bien! Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout! :)

* * *

Elle avait mal. Si mal. Tandis que Madame Pomfresh l'examinait en tentant courageusement de cacher son inquiétude afin de rassurer sa patiente, Rose avait le visage crispé de douleur. Elle serrait le drap blanc entre ses doigts pour résister à la tentation de repousser l'infirmière et agripper son ventre en hurlant au bébé de rester en elle. Malgré les drames et les tempêtes, malgré la mort du père et ses quinze ans seulement, elle aimait cet enfant de tout son cœur, déjà. S'il survivait, elle ne savait toujours pas si elle allait le garder ou non. Mais peu importe sa décision, elle le ferait par amour. Elle le donnerait en adoption si elle le jugeait bon, et vice versa.

« Je t'aime, petite tête, ne me laisse pas toute seule dans ce monde de cinglés… » supplia mentalement Rose tandis que Madame Pomfresh tapotait doucement son ventre avec sa baguette en marmonnant des formules incompréhensibles.

Cette dernière remarqua le stress de la jeune fille. Elle épongea la sueur qui perlait sur son front et lui donna une potion de Sommeil en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Rose eut une dernière vision de la petite montagne qui était en fait son ventre avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

******

Lorsque Rose ouvrit les yeux, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir de ce qui était arrivé. Elle s'apprêtait à se redresser, paniquée, mais une paire de mains à sa droite l'empoigna fermement et la reposa sur le lit. Elle tourna la tête : c'était Hermione, sa maman chérie !

- Maman! s'exclama Rose en se blottissant contre sa poitrine et en fondant en larmes.

Hermione la berça un long moment en respirant l'odeur si familière de sa fille adorée. Elle laissa verser quelques larmes tout en essayant de calmer les sanglots déchaînés de Rose. Après quelques secondes, elle reposa tout doucement sa fille contre son oreiller.

- J'ai des bonnes nouvelles, ma chérie, murmura Hermione en souriant à travers ses larmes.

Rose écarquilla les yeux tandis que son cœur tambourinait bruyamment contre sa poitrine.

- Ton bébé va bien. Il est vivant, Dieu sait pourquoi! C'est un miracle, ma belle. Il aura peut-être quelques petits problèmes mineurs, mais rien de bien grave. Madame Pomfresh parlait peut-être d'autisme ou d'une jambe un peu trop petite. Rien qui puisse l'empêcher de bien vivre et d'être heureux. Mais ce n'est toutefois par certain. Il est même probable qu'il soit en pleine santé.

Autisme? Pas très enchantant… Mais c'était mieux qu'un problème mental plus sérieux qui l'empêcherait de bouger ou de parler. Le principal était là : son bébé était encore ancré en elle. Il était vivant, il respirait, il donnait des petits coups de pieds qui la faisaient glousser de rire. Il pousserait encore pour quatre beaux mois. Rose sourit de toutes ses dents et se remit à pleurer. Mais plus d'affolement ou de désespoir, mais bel et bien de joie et de soulagement. Hermione déposa un baiser sur son front et replaça son drap.

- Je dois retourner au ministère, ma chérie, dit-elle. Madame Pomfresh veut que tu passes le reste de la journée et la nuit ici pour que tu puisses te reposer, mais tu pourras retourner en cours dès demain.

Rose acquiesça et se laissa étendre de tout son long en s'étirant comme un chat. Elle remarqua le filet de lumière qui perçait à travers la fenêtre. Tout lui semblait beau, aujourd'hui. Le printemps, l'infirmerie, et même le rideau qui entourait son lit. Elle était plus heureuse que jamais, une sensation qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis bien longtemps.

Les gens défilaient à son chevet au cours de l'après-midi : Sarah, Émily, son frère Hugo, M. et Mrs Nickson, Hagrid, et beaucoup d'autres. Ils donnaient tous leur impression quant au sexe de l'enfant : Sarah, Mrs Nickson et Hagrid penchaient pour une fille, tandis qu'Hugo, Émily et M. Nickson croyaient dur comme fer qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon. Rose les écoutait en riant, mais pour être totalement honnête avec elle-même, elle se fichait complètement du sexe de l'enfant. Le plus important à ses yeux était que son bébé était toujours vivant.

Une fois la journée terminée, Rose était bien contente d'être enfin seule. Elle ouvrit le livre que Sarah lui avait apporté à sa demande avec l'intention de s'y plonger pour la soirée en grignotant des fruits, mais sa mère entra de nouveau dans l'infirmerie avec un air grave sur le visage.

- Rose, nous devons parler de quelque chose d'important, dit-elle en s'installant au chevet de sa fille.

Intriguée, Rose ferma son livre et mit ses raisins verts de côté pour l'écouter attentivement.

- J'ai pensé que rencontrer quelques parents adoptifs t'aiderait à prendre une décision le plus tôt possible… Je sais que tu ne dois pas te presser, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant Rose ouvrir la bouche, mais ça pourrait au moins te guider et te donner plusieurs possibilités… Et tu décideras par la suite.

Elle avait raison. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé? C'était bien mieux que de donner cet enfant à n'importe qui… Une petite voix dans sa tête répliqua : « Arrête. Tu y as songé. Mais tu ne voulais pas élaborer. Peut-être parce que tu veux vraiment garder cet enfant, ma petite… » Rose repoussa mentalement cette voix et confirma à sa mère qu'elle voulait rencontrer des parents potentiels.

- Génial! s'exclama Hermione en se relevant. Il y en a déjà un couple qui voudrait te rencontrer demain soir. Ça t'irait?

Le sourire de Rose s'effaça quelque peu. Si vite? Mais bon, s'il le fallait… Elle approuva, et se replongea dans son livre tandis que sa mère quittait l'infirmerie. Elle songea avec une certaine amertume que les prochains mois ne seraient pas aussi beaux qu'elle l'avait cru…

* * *

Et voilà! J'ai déjà une assez bonne idée (selon moi!) pour le prochain chapitre, alors il ne devrait pas tant tarder... À bientôt!


End file.
